


Punch #4

by Kalloway



Series: Punch [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku only heard the swoosh of a cloak before his eyes were covered with a strip of thick black fabric.
Relationships: Undisclosed/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Punch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583353
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Punch #4

**Author's Note:**

> "(for KHYML/Riku's Hips - MLs)"
> 
> Probably still 2003

Riku only heard the swoosh of a cloak before his eyes were covered with a strip of thick black fabric.

"Riku," a voice, the voice of his 'captor' whispered as the blindfold was tied tightly behind Riku's head. "You're mine."

There were several cloak-wearing Unknowns at the party, and while Riku had ideas as to the identity of the man now leading him through the crowd, he wasn't completely sure.

As they walked, the Unknown trailed his glove-covered hands over Riku's body. He was wearing an outfit similar to that of Sora's friend Aladdin - his chest was bare and showing off his tan and muscle while his pants puffed out in the middle but still clung in the right spots over his hips and groin.

Midway through the room, other hands were suddenly touching him, getting a feel of what could be theirs later, Riku figured. But the Unknown who had him pushed him forward.

When they were out of the room, away from the crowd, the Unknown spoke again in the same non-identifying whisper.

"I've been watching you, wanting you all evening. You know you shouldn't stay away from me for too long," the Unknown whispered, his breath hot at Riku's ear. The bottom of the Unknown's leather coat brushed at Riku's ankles as they stopped.

Riku heard a door and he curiously wondered where they'd ended up. Anywhere Riku could think of would have required stair climbing, unless the Unknown had opened a portal to switch floors to spare the trouble.

"I should have claimed you first this evening."

"Then where were you?" Riku asked suddenly as the hands momentarily left him. "Why didn't you?"

"The little satyr with the harp had his eye on you too," the voice said just a bit louder and clearer. Riku now knew exactly who he was with.

"Scared of Sora even on a night of truce?"

"You always were an insolent one," the Unknown replied before Riku realized the man was standing just beside him.

Blindfold still in place, Riku's clothes were taken from him and he was pushed onto the bed almost carelessly.

"Still just a toy to you?" Riku asked, not meaning it. Part of him absolutely craved this sort of attention. And it wasn't just unsubstantiated lust, either. That had been more than taken care of earlier in the evening.

Instead of words, Riku's answer came in the form of a hand pushing his legs apart.

"You know me too well."

The Unknown fought back a chuckle. "You know why."

"Then you know what I want," Riku said. Despite being blindfolded and expected to be on the receiving end of the encounter, Riku was not about to play the submissive.

"I know."

Riku could only imagine what was happening just beyond his body based on the sounds he heard. And then he felt the heavy leather of a cloak against his bare flesh. It was cool, but not uncomfortably so.

Lips kissed his quickly, the normal hunger of their joinings was reserved and almost not present. For a moment Riku thought he'd been wrong about the identity of the Unknown who'd led him off.

Then it didn't matter - one of those gloved hands was stroking him to full arousal as the reserved lips lay a trail of soft kisses along one of his thighs.

It wasn't as if he really needed much along the lines of preparation - this was far from his first encounter of the evening.

His Unknown wasted little time - perhaps the Unknown knew more than he was letting on. Riku moaned as his legs were pushed into the air. The Unknown was going to take him with the cloak still on.

He could feel the Unknown's arousal slick and hot as it pressed at his opening, not quite ready to thrust but close. Riku did all he could to relax but he was having trouble. It was almost like he was too anxious.

The Unknown thrust and Riku cried out as he was filled. He found himself shaking as the Unknown lay over him panting and awaiting some sort of sign it was okay for him to move.

Riku gasped and rocked his hips ever so slightly. The Unknown pulled back enough to thrust again, this time meeting Riku's motion. It hit Riku perfectly inside and Riku moaned loudly before silently urging the rhythm to continue.

"Harder!" Riku cried to the Unknown. "I want it..."

"Demanding," the Unknown muttered before complying. Between the deep, rough thrusts and the friction against his arousal trapped between his stomach and the cool leather of the Unknown's cloak, Riku was just seconds away from orgasm.

With a soft grunt, the Unknown came first, angering Riku only slightly. The quick and almost random thrusts of the Unknown's orgasm triggered his own and without being able to hold in the name on his lips, Riku climaxed.

By the time Riku managed to untie his blindfold, the Unknown had left, leaving him alone and naked on the bed. He wished for Sora to be back with him, ready to play again.

The night seemed infinitely young and somehow, through some magic, he didn't seem tired at all.

Riku, finally dressed, strode through the hallway, catching various sounds from the rooms around him.

Yes, Sora. He was going to go find Sora... and perhaps borrow one of those nice leather cloaks as well.


End file.
